You are My Missing Piece
by Junichi's saints chick
Summary: Amanda wishes to confess her feeing towards Jigsaw however, will she acknowledge her?  p.s. not very good at summaries


Disclaimer I don't Saw or the song. Saw is property of Ain't it funny is property of J lo

I got this idea when my sister bought me a Valentine's Day candy. Reason for that is that the heart had jigsaw pieces carved on it. With the center of the heart missing. The box said 'you are my missing piece.' Even thou it was a candy, I don't think Jigsaw would care for chocolates. So I change the gift. As for the song I just though it fit then. Even thought John loves Jill. I wrote this last year but I didn't have a account, and it wasn't ready.

It is form Amanda's point of view

**You are my missing piece!**

Today is the day I realized. Today is Valentine's Day. The day to let that special one in your life how much they mean to you, the day to be with the one you love, the one you admire, and desire. A day for love, harmony, and friendship. Although for me every day was Valentine's Day, a painful one. For the past months I have been right by his side. He's everything to me; he's my savior, my teacher and my lover. He helped me and accepted me. My love, John Kramer. He is my everything, my, as he puts it, vital piece of the human puzzle. My missing piece. Though I keep this feeling from him, all I'm to him is his apprentice. I knew that he was once married, but that is old history now. He is now a free man. Though now he is wasting away, the cancer is taking its toll and soon my love will be gone.

So this is my chance, my chance to tell him how I feel and that I am here whatever is left of his life. I will not let my feelings go unspoken, even though my true love would pass away in a few months. I will let him know.

I walk downstairs hoping to see him in the living room. He isn't. I look in the kitchen, not there either. "John!" I call out heading to the back of the house.

"Amanda!" comes a low call of my name from a nearby door.

I should have know he be in his the basement. Probably working on a new test. It was hard to know that even on this day there would be a test. This was a love day. Never the less I open the door and head down to met him. There he was, my teacher, sitting in his usual seat with a huge sketching page in front of him. He turns around just as he hears me coming in. His face aged by time held a serious look as he looks at me. His icy blue eyes oh so piercing shining in the light of a nearby lamp. I love those eyes, though sometimes they are a bit frightening. His hair looked like it was slowly growing back, but he was still baled. Yet for me he looks great for a man in his fifty's and with a death sentence. I continue to stare at him transfix by him not able to speak or move.

"Amanda." He calls out braking me out of my thoughts.

When I came through he held a look of suspicion and concern.

"Yes." I manage to say and stay quiet. This day was made my feeling go hay wire.

"Well, isn't there some reason why you were looking for me?" He asks in his low voice.

"Oh I was going tell you." I can't bring myself to tell him. He sat there looking and waiting. "I was..." I try to force myself to speak. There was a look of impatient in his face. "Do you need any help?" I ask hating myself for not having enough confidence.

He blinks once and finally speaks. "Well there is one thing I need you to help me with." He says adjusting himself on his chair. "You remember what happened on the last test, the incident with Billy?" He turns to his right and so do I.

There sitting on a nearby table sat Billy neat to his tricycle. Billy was the puppet John used instead of showing his face. In the last test we were conducting with fire, I did a mistake that john wasn't very proud of. Now Billy sat there, partly burned and needing repair. For some strange reason Billy seemed important to John. I don't know why. The tricycle had also suffered damage. In front of them were supplies, I just hope john didn't ask me to fix them. Ever since my test I have always felt strange with Billy.

"I said I was sorry, John." I tell him still trying apologize

"I know you are," He assures me in his voice going strict "still have many times have I warn you not to play around with him! That is not what he is for."

"I'm sorry." I repeat slightly shouting and bow my head. I close my eye not wanting to hate him on this day. So i look at him and soften my voice.' Do you want me to repair him?"

He stares at me slightly shock at me but breaths out. "No." He says calmly and reaches in his pockets. "If you look closely, Billy's left leg and arm suffered the most damage. I need you to go to the crafting store by your old apartment, you remember right."

"Yes the cheery store surrounded by those other stores." I really couldn't remember the name but I knew which store he was talking about.

"I need you to go and buy a repair kit for ventriloquist dolls." He hands me some money along with a folded paper. "The measurement of the arm and leg are written down of the piece of paper make sure it's the left set. If you find one that only has the whole set of arms and legs it doesn't matter buy it. I need to have Billy fix by tomorrow.

"Ventriloquist! I thought he was a puppet." I ask not caring about it. I just ask to get on his good side.

He is both a ventriloquist and a puppet." He said firmly. "Take your car and no side trips of if you se your old friends ignore then. If they want you to do drugs. Tell them no, unless you want me to test you again."

"I won't. I promise." I assure him.

He gives me a strict look, turns around, and continues where he left off. I stare at his back for a while trying to work up the nerve to talk to him. I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. He unexpectedly turns around and looks at me.

"Something wrong?" He asks my concern.

"No nothing, I'll be going now?" I say and turn running up the stairs.

"Come back quickly." He shouts as I open the door.

"I will." I say closing the door and putting my weight on it. A single tear escapes my eyes and I force myself to leave the door, grab my keys and head for the car. Hating myself for not letting him know my feelings for him.

I stop outside, the light burns my eyes. It's a beautiful day, a little day, but the sun is shining makes it seem beautiful. It's valentines aright, but despite the sun my day is stormy. I get order around by my lover. Even though its one sided, for me John is my lover and I'll do anything to please him.

I get in my car, turn it on and back up. I take a glance at john's house and ride away. I quickly come to the main street and stop occasionally on the red light. I stop in front of a flower shop and as I wait for the light to turn green. A ray of balloons catches my attention. I look at the window displays; fuzzy gigantic teddy bear decorated the window. Flatten balloons taped to the windows catch my attention. 'You're my heart' one said. Another one had 'Be mine.' That would be perfect for John. I want him to be my valentine.

Then honking behind startles me, and I look up. The light had turned green. I set off, still thinking of John. My love. All these gifts look great, but John wasn't for Teddy Bears anymore. I'm not sure about the balloons. This is too much for me. I think and turn on the radio to clear my head.

"This is for John from his love." The radio host says startling me, was it a sign. "It is 'Ain't is funny' by Jennifer Lopez. A Spanish rhythm began and soon i heard a the woman talk in Spanish and started to sing in English.

**It seemed to be like the perfect thing.**

**For you and me**

**It's so ironic you're what I had**

**Pictured you to be**

**But there are facts in our lives we**

**Can never change**

**Just tell me that you understand and**

**Feel the same**

I blink and stare at the radio; it was as if it was our song.

**This perfect romance that I've **

**Created in my mind (in my mind)**

**I'd live a thousand lives each one**

**With you right by my side**

**But yet we find ourselves in a less**

**than perfect circumstance**

**And so it seems like we'll never **

**The chance**

'It so true ever word.' I think and decided to listen more.

**Ain't it funny now some feeling you?**

**Just can't deny**

**And you can't move on even though**

**You try**

**Ain't it strong when you're feeling?**

**Things you shouldn't feel**

**Oh, I wish this could be real**

**Ain't it funny how a moment could?**

**Just change your life**

**And you don't want to face what's**

**Wrong of right**

**Ain't is strange how can play**

**A part**

**In the story of your heart**

'That is so true.' I thought

**Sometimes I think that a true love**

**Can never be (never be)**

**I just believe that somehow it wasn't **

**Meant for me **

**Life can be cruel in a way that I can't **

**explain **

**And I don't think I could face it **

**all again**

**I barely know you but somehow I**

**Know what you're about (You're about)**

**A deeper love I've found in you and**

**I no longer doubt**

**You've touched my heart and it **

**altered every plan I made**

**And how I feel that I don't have**

**to be afraid.**

The chorus starts up again. It was a sign everything fit. It was true, the test had change my life; and as for the facts that we can't change. I can't change the fact the John has cancer. This song was made for us. I keep my eyes on the radio Just as I enter the parking lot, except all the spaces close to the craft store are taken. So I drive around for another space.

**I locked away my heart **

**but you just set it free.**

**Emotions I felt held ne back from **

**what my life should be**

**I pushed you far away**

**and yet you stay with me**

**I guess this means that you **

**and me were meant to be**

Finally I found a spot; it's far from the craft store, but it doesn't matter. I have to check the store in front of me. It looks like it had party good valentines things. Maybe I'll find something for John, but first things first. I need to find a repair kit for Billy.

I turn off my car and get out, making sure it's locked. I walk over to the craft store and standing in front of the store are my old buddies. It makes me wish I brought my hoodie along. I cross between the cars to the other lane and to my luck there is a big crowd of people heading towards the craft store. I hope. As we near the store the large group starts to break off into other directions. Thankfully a small group middle age women walk to the store and I fallow close after them. Soon we come closer and I am able to enter unnoticed be my old friends.

Once inside, I walk around the store looking for the repair kit. To my surprise the store is bigger and confusing than I thought it would be. I walked around for five minutes lost until an employee noticed me.

"Can I help you in anything?" She asked me politely, causing me to finally admit defeat.

"I'm looking for a repair kit for a ventriloquist dolls." I said

"Alright. Let me show you." She said leading me in a labyrinth of aisle. Soon we came to the right aisle to the back of the store. "What are type and size are you looking for?"

"It's the left arm and leg, and it's a Billy doll. Here are the measurements." I said unfolding the paper and handing to her.

She looked at the paper and glanced around the shelf. I start to worry when she stared to take a while to point which kit would be the right one. Her eyes suddenly widen as she reaches up and grabs longer rectangle box.

"OH, here you go. The replacements for the left arm and leg." She says as she hands it over to me. "The last one you're lucky."

"Thank you" I replied. I was lucky. Today was the day that I would tell John how much I love him. And I need everything to be right so when the time came I could tell. How much he was more than my mentor, more than a father figure.

I head towards the front in order to pay and head for that other store. I made it out of the store in twenty minutes, walk to my car.

Once I get to me car I open the door and place the kit in the back seat. I shut the door and stare at the store's door. Today was Sunday so it closed at 7 p.m. I look down at me watch, it was 6:45. Shit, I think as I walk to the store.

I open the door and get a glare from the cashier. "Ms, We'll be closing in fifteen minutes. So please don't take your sweet time."

I ignore her comment, and quickly browse around for something to give to John. Luckily in the first shelf that I look I find the most beautiful glass heart, funny enough the heart jigsaw pieces engraved in to it. I look at the price and its well within my range. I grab the heart and walk over to the casher. Just in time to see her glance at her watch and then at me annoyingly. As soon as she see me with the heart in my hand, she breathes a sigh of relief. I place the heart on the counted and watch her as she rings it up.

"You are my missing piece." she said as she studied the heart and glanced at me. "You know, they're hearts like this with a little more romantic quotes. 'You are my missing piece' sounds so lame."

"That's how I feel about him. I'm using that as a confession." I explained handing over the money causing a devilish smile to spread on her face.

"OH. I see. I'm not the only one that's getting lucky tonight." She told me teasingly as she takes my money, and glanced the heart."Well the carving might me a little bit of a turn off with the Jigsaw killer and all. Tell you what." She says picking a rose behind her and putting it my bag.

"What was that?" I ask

"Free of charge." She said and hands over my bag along with my change. "That rose is real lingerie. Trust me hand him over the gift wearing that and he'll be speechless."

I grab my bag and head out just as she gives me thumbs up. I walk to my car, open the door and sit inside placing the bag on the passenger side. I start the car and start the drive back home. I got there in thirty minutes and I knew that John would be upset.

I look at the bag for a while and reach in pulling out the glass heart. It was just perfect; the lady was wrong saying it was lame. And the Jigsaw carvings were perfect because she was giving it to the Jigsaw Killer. I then wondered about the rose and pulled it out. I bring it to my eye level so a can see it more clearly. I notice the top of the rose petals are lace looking. So I tug on it and cause for some of it to come loose. Then it hits me she said lingerie. I pull on the top of the rose and unfold the red material. Revealing a very reveling bra and underwear. I wrap them up and stuff them in to the glove compartment. I never plan to go that far with John. My love for him has nothing to do with sex.

I finally get out of the car and walk over to the door with both bags. As soon as I open the door I put the repair kit in front of me. While a hid the other bag behind me

"Why did you take so long?" I hear from inside. I walk in and find him in the living room sitting in a couch, with his head ducked down. He looks like he is looking at something. I set the gift at the foot of the stairs and walk into the living room.

"I had some trouble finding the repair kit." I told him as I walked towards him. He turns to look at me and I notice what he was looking at. It was a picture of a wedding. As I got closer I was able to make out the image, it was of him and his ex wife. His face had a sad look to it. I set the kit next to him, and handed him the change.

"Thank you." He said and went back to looking at the photo. I then dawned on me He hadn't gotten over her. He still loves her. I walk out of the living room grabbing the gift and heading up stairs.

Normal POV

John sat in his contemplating on his lost love as he stared at Jill and his wedding picture. When suddenly he hears the a loud crash of glass breaking coming from upstairs.

THE END

And that is a lesson for us all; life can sometimes be a disappointment. Some things are meant to be. Some are not. For those how are good for you. For those who aren't to bad so sad. I hope you liked it and that I didn't put Amanda out of character.


End file.
